Adjust my lends
by ThenTheresThisOne
Summary: Specs and the new guy Hector. Specs and Male O.C
1. Chapter 1

So yeah I was watching Insidious 2 last night then this happened.

He's adjusting my glasses again for the third time. "S-Stop there okay." I say for the second time, slapping his hands away. Hector the new guy well the guy who followed us on a investigation one day a few months ago, he's been with us ever since. "I just want to make sure they don't need adjustments again" he smiles. He's so pretty...awkwardly pretty he makes me uncomfortable. All I could concentrate on are his piercing pail blue eyes so soft, so kind. His fair skin and long-ish almost white wavy hair. He looks like a ghost, an angel even. I still don't believe he's the same age as me. We're all in a huge ancient hotel it's all dusty and mouldy but still neat and tidy in the rooms only. It's well kept by the owner and the cleaning staff. People don't stay here to much anymore, to many sightings and unexplained noises making people leave at the dead of night. I'm fixing the lends on my camera and then bright light blinds me all of a sudden. It's Hector shining his camera light in my eyes "smile for the camera specs" he says. I turn away "Stop filming me...your light is to bright..." my face is red I could feel it. "Oh sorry.." he says lowering his camera. Tucker comes into the lobby dragging in a case behind him "give me a hand with this someone!" he calls out Hector go over and grabs the other end of the case "didn't you guys hear me calling you?" they place the large case up against the wall. "Sorry I was too focused on fixing my cameras set up I didn't hear you..." I explained "did you break the camera?" Hector jumps in "yeah sorry about that...I knocked into specs camera and I was just trying to help him fix it." he smiles sheepishly "isn't that right specks?" I refocus "Y-yeah it's okay now there was no damage..." I stutter out. Tucker sighs in relief "Good these cameras are expenses and I put a lot of work into customising them." We get back to setting up our gear, placing everything on one of the dinning hall tables. Tucker is fiddling with one of his custom made thingy's and Hector is pulling back his hair into a tight ponytail. It's getting darker out by the minute and it's about time to begin our investigation.

Our investigation went well, there's nothing really all that bad here but we're going to stay in some of the rooms for a few nights. We're staying in the hotel's hot spots two of us will be in rooms 23 and 34 the most well known rooms and one of us is going to stay in a separate room for over night observation. We flipped a coin for our destinations. Tucker got room 34 and Hector had 23, that of course left me with the observation room in room 28. All my screens are all set up on the desk, two monitors four cameras in each room watching at all angles in night vision. Tucker is adjusting the camera in his room. Hector is just sitting on the bed watching his camera screen, maybe watching previous footage. Tucker is saying something and I don't hear him at first I turn up his audio, I use my walkie to ask him what he was saying. "I said are my cameras at the right angle? Can you see all right?" I answer "yeah...there fine I see you fine" I turn down his audio realising I turned it up a bit too much. "Are new guys cameras alright to?" I look over and he's still sitting there replaying his footage on his camera. I wonder if he got something and he's just not telling us about it. I answer a little to quickly "No Hector's cameras are fine too don't worry about it" I lie. His cameras are ether blocked or out of focus. I should go fix though for him. I hesitate. Why am I so eager to go over to his room? I see him pause his camera and stand up. He walks over to the tall mirror screwed to the wall and checks himself over. I watch as he dose this. I stop breathing for a moment, when he pulls off his tie and shirt leaving him only in his under shirt. I forgot they we're going to be sleeping in there and changing to get ready for bed. I look in awe inspiring appreciation at his slightly built body, clear like porcelain. He's a little more sculpted then I thought or even noticed. I make the oddest squeezing noise when I feel a tightening feeling building up over my body. Over coming me with heat. I use my walkie to contact him "uh? Hector your cameras are...not right c-could you please adjust them for me?" I ask meekly. Hector says no problem and fixes all the cameras with my help over the walkie. He gets back to stripping, he takes off his shoes and pants ever so slowly in front of the camera. Like he's teasing me and I like it. He sits on the bed and stretches be for grabbing the tv remote, he lays back against the head board and flicks on the television and flips through a few channels. The channel he chose threw me off Is he watching gay porn? He is! What the hell? I watch the tv screen for a few minutes. The two guys going at it. I start feeling a little hot in my shirt. Loosening my tie I can't take my eyes off the screen. I glance at him and double take he's shifting around on his bed pressing his leg together. He has his camera on again and he's watching the cameras screen again and looking up at the tv every so often. Hector's biting his lip. I want to bite that lip. I shift to the left a little, thinking of the thought of me biting his lip. What's going on?

I'm breaking this into two parts.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

I watched him for a few minutes more until I had to turn away. This is wrong, I shouldn't be watching. But another thought comes crawling in that the back of my head. What of he wants me to watch? He knows there cameras set up all over the room or else he wouldn't be doing this. Is he doing this on purpose? To get at me and make me watch? I switched the camera to a different angle, so I could see what he's watching on his camera screen. I can't quite see the little screen his hand is blocking it. His long lender fingers. He shifts I also shift uncomfortably. He pulls his hand away and I try to get a quick look at the screen. The tv is too loud and distracting. Hector calls my name out of nowhere. Or I think I hear my name when he's actually mouthing it. Forming the letters along his lips. My mouth is watering this time I do hear my name being call followed by a groan. His hand are touching his chest, running along his neck and collar bone. I flinch. My left leg is tapping and my hands are roaming. I stand up immediately and across the room towards the door. I can't stand it anymore! I leave my station and turn left towards his door. I'm standing in front of his door wondering if I should just walk in or knock. So I do both I knocked and then walked in. He's not at all stunned because of my sudden appearance into his room. Standing there at the doorway waiting for a response or something and I get one. He stands and walks over to me I beet red by now feeling hot. I'm starring at my feet, my hand rubbing my forearm timidly. Hector is standing before me he leans down a little even though we're the same hight just to look at my face. I feel his lips nip mine delicately before he fully plants a hot one on me. My eyes close and my arms wrap around his neck desperately trying to get more out of him, he motions me to part my lips with his tunge and I do and it's even hotter now with our little noise melding together. Trying to get as much as we can from each other and oh man its hot. His hands are on my hips and sliding down to the back of my legs and he lefts me up against the door. He stops kissing me to kiss and nip at my neck sending the most amazing feeling throughout my entire body. I'm trembling and clinging making breathy noises. He's doing the same. Hector pulls me away from the door and placed me on the bed with him crawling on top of me. He gets back to kissing me whole he takes off my clothes and glasses his hand roaming my body as he dose this. My pants are off and I feel a little relieved. Oh this is so hot. We make out feverishly for a long time moaning and sighing. Then I feel his hand rub on my member rubbing through my boxers. I let go of his lips to moan loudly I cover my mouth feeling embarrassed about the noise I just made. Hour smiles and pulls my hand away and kissing me again. He pulls away a little to say "don't gold back...you sound so adorable..." he leans down to place kisses along my chest. I moan out load trying not to cover it up this time arching my back into it as well. I can't take this any more and I know he can't ether. "...H-Hector..." he slices me with his lips "I...know I can't hold back anymore..." biting back a moan I ask for more and he gives me more. Our body's writhing together feeling so incredible. Never have I felt this amazing and this went on though out the night.

It's dawn and Tucker is pissed! Apparently a lot of paranormal activities happened in his room last night and none of it was caught on camera. He's threatened to have a public viewing of our 'sex tape' next time this happens, on the other hand he just congratulated Hector. How embarrassing.

End


End file.
